


i'd like to save you from those devils roaming your soul (but i've got far too many of my own)

by thingswelostinthefire



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswelostinthefire/pseuds/thingswelostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, familiarity is a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd like to save you from those devils roaming your soul (but i've got far too many of my own)

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not a good idea to start YET ANOTHER CHAPTERED FIC SINCE I CAN'T FINISH ANYTHING but I will try very hard.
> 
> Title from Best of Intentions by MUTEMATH.

Joshua Dun makes his way through the hallway on the first day of his senior year, softly pushing his way through the giant masses of students and approaching his locker. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see his girlfriend, Debby Ryan, making _her_ way to him. He sets a smile on his face and greets her with a chaste kiss.

"Hey," she says once they break away from each other.

Josh hums in reply. "Every time I see you, you get prettier and prettier."

"Oh, stop." She pushes him away playfully, and brings their hands together when he bounces back with a wide grin on his face.

"What do you have first period?" Debby asks, taking a look at the copy of the schedule in Josh's hands.

"Painting," Josh frowns. "Building five."

"I'm in building seven... looks like we won't see each other again until lunch, and then we've got last period together."

"You better save me a seat," Josh pouts.

"Um, who are you?" Debby pushes away from him in mock-disgust. "I've told you, kid, your little crush freaks me out."

" _My_ crush on _you_? Please." Eyeing his friend, Brendon Urie, at the end of the hallway, Josh smiles. "Catch up with you later?"

"Sure," Debby says happily, letting Josh kiss her cheek before walking away. Normally, any form of PDA at school annoys him, but Josh isn't the same kid as he was freshman year. He's been dating Debby for seven months, and would easily enjoy another nine with her before going their separate ways after graduation. Debby wants to start her acting career in Los Angeles, and Josh couldn't see himself anywhere except Ohio. He still has time to decide, but truthfully, he doesn't _want_ to leave Ohio. It's familiar. Maybe a little boring, but familiar.

Sometimes, familiarity is a good thing.

With that thought, Josh bumps into a kid about two inches taller than him - but still so much _smaller_ \- and sends him crashing to the ground. He gasps, watching as the books in his hands hit the ground with a bang.

"Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry," Josh bites his lip, offering a hand. The kid accepts it gratefully.

"It's fine, dude." He laughs, a high-pitched giggle that makes Josh feel strangely warm inside. Bending over, he pick up his books. Josh notices the kid's got a sketchbook in his hand, and he smiles.

"Do you have art this semester by chance?"

"Yeah, first period, although I'm not sure I'm too excited to start the day off with this teacher. I've heard she's really mean."

"You should sit with my friend and me. Ms. Archer loves us," Josh looks over to find Brendon with pink cheeks, apparently recovering from a laughing fit, probably because of what just occurred between Josh and this kid. Asshole.

Brendon happily skips his way over to the two boys. "Thanks for letting me view that epic fail, Joshua."

"Shut the hell up. This is - oh, I never got your name, dude."

"Tyler Joseph," the boy says, sticking out a hand for Brendon to shake.

"I'm Brendon Urie. Are you new? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before."

"Yeah, my mom homeschooled me before deciding to let me actually have a _life_. This is my first year at a public school, ever. You might see my brother around, too. Zack. He's a sophomore."

"That's cool. Does he look like you?" Josh asks. He looks at Tyler for a minute, and decides he's a good-looking guy.

Tyler frowns. "I don't know. I'm sure there's at least a slight resemblance. We have the same nose. Kind of. I think he looks more like Maddy, my little sister, but I guess you'd have to see for yourself."

"Are you inviting me over to your house, Joseph?" Brendon winks.

Josh laughs. Brendon is openly bisexual, and is _not_ known for his subtlety. The guy has no filter, but surprisingly, Tyler takes his attempt at flirting with complete ease. "Only if you want, but I don't know that I'm into guys with that large of a forehead. Seriously, dude."

Brendon chokes, presumably on his own spit as Josh doubles over, unable to breathe because he's laughing so hard.

The bell rings, pulling Josh out of his shocked, albeit impressed, stupor. Tyler grins at him, and Josh grins back. He can tell he's gonna like this kid.

**Author's Note:**

> On another subject, is anyone else still trying to get over the shock that OUR BOYS ARE PLAYING MSG TOMORROW.


End file.
